1. Field
Provided is a performance testing technology, and more particularly to a performance testing method, a performance testing apparatus performing the same and storage medium storing the same using load data having a multi-dimensional array structure and a protocol plug-in component provided in a test performing node to test a performance of a system or a device using a prescribed protocol.
2. Background
Performance testing methods, apparatuses and storage medium storing the same are known. However, they suffer from various disadvantages.